Coming Home
by litlolme32
Summary: A tribute fic dedicated to the men and women of the armed forces and their families. This was written for a holiday fic challenge in December. Rated M and tissues may be needed. Chlollie
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:This was written for the Holidays, I got a nudge to post it.  
_

_I want to dedicate this to those who have and/or are serving in the Armed Forces. To those that are still fighting and those who have given their lives in the name of freedom and peace. This may not be much, and God only knows I wish I could do more. I also wanted to thank the families of our troops; for your loved ones, for your service and you're your sacrifices. God Bless to you all._

Oliver Queen felt like he was in touch with the world. He read the NY Times, the wall street journal and had CNN streamed onto his expensive phone. He would watch the news as his driver would take him to the airport or listen to it if he drove himself anywhere. He could have a current events conversation that would give any poly/sci. Major a run for there money. He was articulate and charming and even if he didn't agree with the argument he never made you feel bad for expressing your opinion.

Those around him thought he indeed led a charmed life. He went to all the best parties. Rubbed elbows with all the right people and could vacation where ever on the planet that he wanted to. He was approachable and his employees were fiercely loyal to him. He knew everyone's name in his building all the way down to the janitor whose wife would make him enchilada's extra spicy.

The holidays were coming, Thanksgiving was in just two days and he was trying to wrap up his bigger business agenda before he closed the shop. His employees always got the day before and the day after the holiday off. He used to take off and go skiing somewhere and have a filet mignon until he started to date Chloe. The holidays took on an entirely new meaning for him after they were married.  
It was getting towards 5 in the evening and he and his assistant were the only two people left in the office. She was sitting in front of his desk typing while he dictated a memo.

She was a middle aged woman who had come to Metropolis more than 15 years ago with her family, to try and find a better life. Her husband was killed in a car accident and left her alone to raise a young family. She had been hired by him when his other assistant retired. He liked her spunk, her fire, and she really didn't put up with his shit.

"Ok Grace," he spoke. "I think that's it." He smiled. She smiled back at him relieved.

"So... are you and Chloe?" she nudged.

"Dinner at home with a few friends." He smiled.

"How about you?" he smiled as he stood.

"Well my daughter is flying in from California and my son is still in Afghanistan."

"How's he doing?"

"I just got a letter from him yesterday and he was doing well. He said that stuff was getting heavy but he should be able to call home on Thanksgiving." She was beaming with pride.

"That's great!" he spoke. "Well, then I hope you and your daughter have a great Holiday and thank your son for sharing his mom with me." He spoke. He waited for her to stand and go to her desk and put her computer away then escorted her to the parking garage. He made sure she got to her car safely then climbed into his SUV and drove to the clock tower.

It was Wednesday and Chloe and Ollie were chilling on the couch reading the paper and listening to the news. All the news was before the holiday was about really bad things happening to good people. Then there was extensive coverage of Soldiers overseas saying hi to their loved ones. Chloe's eye filled with tears of hearing the hellos.

"That's so incredibly sad," Chloe sniffed. Ollie put down his section of the paper to pull her into his lap.  
"It is. I just say a prayer for them and hope God is listening to bring every one of them home safely." He kissed her. Chloe sighed and nodded.

Across town in the modest apartment of Grace Lawson, it looked like the fourth of July. She had an American flag over her mantle and yellow ribbons every where. She was a proud military momma. She had boxes stacked, filled with things that she had collected from her church to send to her son and his unit.

She was in her kitchen baking her son's favorite cookies. Her daughter's flight was coming in late and she still had to start prepping her turkey. She turned to her fridge to put her milk away and stared at the picture of him from oversees. He was lying in the sand next to a heart that said, "I love you mom!" inside. His arms were outstretched as if giving her a hug. When she got that picture she laughed until she cried.  
He had called that night and for the first time she really heard the fear in his voice. It struck her hard. She had been there to ease his nightmares after his father died; to kiss away his hurts and be his pillar of strength. Now her baby boy, and he hated that nickname, was scared and a million miles away and all she could do was pray her words soothed him.

He had gotten to come home for a brief leave on her birthday and surprised her. He showed up at her apartment and it blew her away. When he had to go back it was a million times harder than the first time. She read, she knew the statistics, but she loved her son and was so very proud of him for doing what he did. She hugged him a lot, so did his sister so he could take them back over seas and give him strength.  
And now here it was almost Thanksgiving and he was still fighting the good fight. She shook her head at her reverie and went back to her cookie detail. When the cookies were cooling she started making the trimmings for the big dinner with her daughter. Her daughter arrived late that night with a surprise guest, her boyfriend. They had boxes of stuff to send to her brother. They each had gone to Frat and Sorority row at the University and got donations, cards and gifts for the soldiers.

Grace and family enjoyed a great Thanksgiving dinner and did in fact get a call from her son Travis. A mother always worries but it was squashed some from hearing his voice. He was ok and she couldn't detect the fear this time. So either it wasn't really bad where they were at or he got really good at hiding it from mom.

Grace's daughter and her boyfriend treated Grace to a Black Friday spa trip and then some shopping. And it seemed that just like that her daughter and boyfriend were gone, on their way back to school.

Grace was tired and when she got home she poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She said a prayer for her son, like she does a million times a day. She finished her wine and went to bed.

The holiday weekend blasted by for Chloe and Ollie, it was now Monday and both were dressed and ready sharing a simple breakfast and coffee before they returned to the rat race. Ollie was heading in early, Monday's are usually late start days but he knew there would be hell to pay for having a week off.

Ollie got to the office around 8 and the lights were already on. Which was odd, he heard sniffling and was trying to find the source. He made his way to the conference room with the door open. Sitting at a lap top was Grace and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Grace?" he asked softly as he made his way to her.

"Oh, Mr. Queen," She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I won't asked to get paid for this," she struggled to maintain her composure.

"Grace have I ever given you the impression that's all I worry about?" he spoke softly smiling. He pulled out the seat next to her and sat down. Something was terribly wrong.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Those words were what broke the levy that had kept her emotions in check. She had heard the words over and over from the chaplain_, "Injured in an explosion, was unconscious, being flown state side in serious but stable condition. …." _That phone call, that visit, simply shattered her existence. Ollie watched as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Travis," she managed to utter amid her tears. "Hurt," she broke through her pain again.

"Oh Grace," he spoke as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I tried to find a flight; he's being taken to Walter Reed Army Medical Center. And I can't get a flight. They want more money than I have to pay for a short notice flight."

"Ok, this is what I'm going to do. Let me call Aaron, and have him fuel up the plane. I will take you home to go and pack a bag and then we'll leave." He spoke, as if it this plan was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, Mr. Queen," she spoke wiping her tears, her face now embarrassed by the generosity of her boss.

"Call who you need to, I will have all urgent business matters sent to my phone." He spoke. "You will get to see your son, I personally guarantee that." He smiled then got up and left the room.

Grace took a deep breath. "Dear Jesus, let him hang on." She whispered. Oliver heard her whispered prayer as he left the room breaking his heart, making him more than determined to get her to her son. Grace grabbed a tissue, blew her nose, and then packed up her computer and locked it up.

Oliver opened Grace's door for her and escorted her up to her apartment. She tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary but he was stubborn and refused to stay in his SUV. She let him in and went to pack a bag for the trip. Ollie's eyes wandered, it was such a colorful and very proud display of patriotism. He saw the pictures of her with her son on his journey through the military. The pride was so evident on her face. He saw a stack of boxes open and over flowing with things.

"Those are to be sent over to Travis' unit," she spoke, her voice cracking at the mentioning of her son.

"Anything I can do?" he asked simply.

"Oh , right now what you're doing is plenty. She smiled. She grabbed a photo album and put it in her bag. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Good, Aaron should be ready by the time we get there." He smiled. He led her out of her apartment and waited as she locked the door. She put her hand on the yellow ribbon that adorned her door and took a deep breath.

"Let's get their first and then worry about what's going to happen next." He spoke taking her bag from her. She shook her head and smiled.

"You're a good man, Mr. Queen."

"Grace, please, its Oliver." He smiled as he followed her back out of her building. He opened the door for her and then set her bag in the back seat.

He ran around the back and then got into the drivers seat and took off. His phone was vibrating like crazy so he just turned it off. Grace just shook her head at him. He smiled. "So what happened?" he asked.

Grace sighed and shivered and she put her face in her hands. She looked out her window and tried to find the strength to talk about this.

"I was home; I got a call late Saturday night from the family readiness group. They called to say that there had been injuries and fat…ohh god, fatalities, in our troop. It was the most agonizing wait of my life. A mother would know if something bad happened to one of her kids? I mean I would know right?" She wiped her tears, "I was so scared, Oliver. Was it Travis? Did he make the ultimate sacrifice for what he believed? I was going out of my mind. I wanted to call some friends but didn't want to tie up the phone line or miss a call on my cell phone. I dropped to my knees in the middle of my living room and prayed as if it were my very first time to God. I begged, reasoned, bargained for my baby." She looked over at Oliver and tears were sliding down his cheeks. "I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I was startled awake by a pounding at my door. It was a chaplain and some high ranking officer from base. I swear I saw the sadness on their faces and my heart stopped. All I could say was no, I didn't even let them speak. I collapsed to my knees and bawled. They were so very kind. I couldn't really imagine having that job, to bring the news to families." She drifted, lost in her own thoughts. Ollie just gave her time; this had to be very, very difficult for her.

"They finally helped me into the apartment and sat down with me and explained that two that were with him in his Humvee were killed." Tears were now just a stream down her face. "I felt like those two were my son's too. He talked about them so much, they really respected him, like the three amigo's." she paused. "My heart broke for their families….but um Travis….he's got a bad leg injury, and maybe a head injury. He's been kept in a coma or something I stopped hearing when I knew for sure he was alive" She spoke. "Am I a horrible person for being grateful that my son is alive when his best friends are dead?" She buried her face in her hands.

Ollie had no answers, in the life he chose to live, there was never black and white. The world with all its tragedies was a constant pool of grey. He sighed and pulled his SUV onto the private airstrip where his jet was waiting. He pulled up along side it and grabbed Grace's bag. He then went to the back cargo space of his SUV and pulled out an emergency bag, he always had one; he never knew when those 'emergency' trips would come up. He brought the bags aboard the plane and set them down by the door. The flight crew took care of securing them.

"Grace, how are you holding up?" Aaron asked. She just shook her head unable to speak.

"Ma'am on behalf of myself and the entire crew, we want thank you and your son for his service to this country. If there is any thing you need, please let us know. My grandfather was a Vet, and my brother is in the National Guard." He spoke. He shook Grace's hand he nodded to Oliver and then went into the cockpit.

"Oliver I can't thank you enough for this." Grace spoke finally able to feel like she had some control, at least for the moment.

"Grace, it's the very least I can do." He smiled. There co pilot closed the doors to the plane and then spoke to them. "We'll be taxiing in a few minutes and then it's just a few hour flight after that." He spoke. He turned sharply and walked up into the cockpit.

"Have you slept at all, Grace?" Oliver asked. She shook her head and yawned. "Well once we hit cruising altitude, the seats in the back recline to a fully reclined position. Try and get some sleep." She smiled and nodded and in a few minutes.

Oliver waited until she was asleep to turn on his phone and start doing some research. He sent an Email to Bernie Klein to make a list of the best specialists he knew in orthopedics, neurosciences, all of it. He also told him to be prepared to call in some favors, he would be too. He opened his outlook and pulled up the name of an old friend who was CEO of a major airline. Oliver sent him a heart felt and deeply disappointed email on the fact that this mother who wanted to fly to be with her soldier couldn't. He sent that one and then he sent a text to Chloe; 'on my way to D.C call you soon'. He set his phone back to off and reclined his seat to catch some sleep.

The plane landed in D.C just before 4pm. Oliver had a car waiting for them so he could drive Grace to the Military Hospital. Grace couldn't believe her boss when he carried her bag out to the awaiting SUV. She shook her head; the man was wearing a suit that the cost alone would have paid her rent for the next 6 months. Yet here he was, toting luggage like a bell hop. Oliver Queen was really not what he pretended to be.

--  
The volunteer taking Grace and Oliver to the floor her son was going to be on would occasionally glance over her shoulder. Grace saw out of the corner of her eye how uncomfortable the attention was to him. The young lady though was smiling a million watt smile as if Saint Nick had just tapped her on the shoulder and told her she had a shopping spree at Macy's. The young lady deposited them at the elevator to take them to the right floor. Oliver entered first; Grace caught the young woman before she dashed off to call all her friends.

"Listen young lady, I think it's wonderful you volunteer here. I would hate to think of the media circus this place would turn into if my friend was discovered here. Do you understand me? These soldiers are the story, not the man you've seen on the cover of some magazine." The girls face paled she looked into the face of Oliver Queen, and nodded.

"Ma'am I hope you and you friend, have a peaceful visit here," she spoke, and turned and walked away.

Oliver just looked at his secretary in a new light. "Thanks Grace." He spoke.

"Think nothing of it sir, uhh, Oliver." She smiled. She hit the button for her son's floor. The ding of the elevator leaving the floor they were on was the only noise occupying the silence.

**--**

Grace and Oliver exited the elevator and went to the nurses station. The nurse sitting on the desk was on the phone. She held up a finger indicating that she would be just a minute. Grace rested her hands on the counter and looked around. It looked like an ordinary hospital, it sounded like and ordinary hospital, but in her mind, these medical professionals were Angels, sent straight from heaven to take care of her baby boy.

She didn't care if he was broken, he was home, away from the war, and these folks would fix him, make him better so that he could go back to Metropolis. The nurse finally got off the phone and smiled at the woman and a look of recognition crossed her face at seeing Oliver Queen. He put his head down and began to rub his neck, a clear sign he was embarrassed.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked politely.

"I was told my son was going to be put on this floor?" Grace spoke softly.

"What's your son's name ma'am?" she asked.

"Travis, Travis Lawson?" Grace spoke wearily, her voice was shaky. The woman went to her computer and was clicking away, she read, clicked some more, and read again. Oliver put his hand on Grace's shoulder. Her iron strength was unraveling. She put her hand on his and patted like a mother to a son.

"Yes, he will be on this floor, his transport doesn't get in until tomorrow morning." The as soon as the words exited her mouth Grace's knees buckled. Oliver moved quickly to prop her up then escort her to a near by chair. The nurse came around the desk and knelt in front of the woman and checked her pulse. "Ma'am are you alright?" she asked. Grace could only nod as her emotions finally overwhelmed her. The nurse looked to Oliver who knelt by Grace's side and wrapped an arm around her. "Mr. Q…"

"Please, don't say it." He smiled. "I'm Oliver and I'm here as her friend." He spoke softly.

"Understood Oliver," The nurse smiled. "Look, there is a great cafeteria down stairs and a hospitality house that you can stay in so if his transport gets in early you will be here."  
The nurse spoke softly. Grace raised her gaze to the friendly nurse.

"Thank you," she sobbed. The nurse led Oliver back to the nurses station to get him a map of the facility.

"I apologize for being so bold Oliver, but you're really nothing like what the magazines print?" she looked at him oddly.

"No apologies necessary. I get that a lot," he smiled. "Thank you for your kindness and your discretion." He smiled his best smile and winked at her. He turned back to Grace who had pulled her self together more and was trying to catch her breath. "Come on Grace, let's get some food and get you checked into the hospitality house." He smiled. Grace nodded and let him help her up. He snaked her arm in his and escorted her to the elevator.

--

It was later that evening and Oliver won the argument about staying the hospitality house. He told her that his presence was more of a distraction then anything. He would go stay at a nearby hotel and meet her for break fast first thing in the morning. Grace finally agreed albeit reluctantly. She would call some family and try and get some sleep. He did agree that his expensive suit made him way more conspicuous than he would like. So he grabbed his bag when he brought Grace hers and changed in her bathroom to jeans, a Metropolis Knight's sweat shirt and running shoed.

Grace was shocked by him again, in his power suit, he looked like he ran a billion dollar corporation, and in jeans, he looked like he could have run a convenience store. He bid her good night and drove a few blocks a way to a hotel, checked in, paid with cash and went to his room and flopped onto the bed. He picked up his vibrating phone and answered it.

"Hey," he sighed.

"How's Grace?" Chloe asked. Oliver only chuckled. Of course Chloe would know.

"Tired, an emotional wreck," he paused. "Travis isn't getting in until tomorrow morning." He spoke.

"Well, my flight gets in about an hour and a half." He could tell she was smiling. "And you…." She paused. He shook his head. He knew it was coming, the snark or rebuke about not answering his phone or texts.

"Me what?" he teased.

"Are the coolest guy on the planet."

"Chloe,"

"Don't Chloe me Ollie, what you're doing for Grace is simply fantastic."

"It's nothing really."

"No its not and don't get all humble pie on me. Face it Queen you are a ginormous softy."

"Ginormous?"

"You knew when you married me I made up my own vocabulary. Because really ordinary words don't fit you guys some times." She teased.

He laughed, he needed to hear her voice, "Ok, so…" he yawned, "Excuse me; I'll be on my way to pick you up at the airport."

"Ok, do you need me to catch a cab? You sound exhausted."

"Nope, I'm leaving now." he smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too see you soon." And the conversation was ended.

--

Chloe had become his strength when things got rough. Just like he had become her anchor and her hope when the reporting biz just kicked her in the knee caps. Ollie thought as he read her latest article while waiting for her at the baggage claim, how proud of her he really was. She had always wanted to be a reporter but as life tosses things out at you, you either roll with it or take it in the teeth. Chloe turned her passion for truth seeking and justice to writing for a very prestigious magazine, hard hitting human interest pieces that earned her a shelf full of awards. He was so lost in her prose he didn't hear her approach.

"I bet if you ask really nice I could get you an autograph." She snarked. He looked up from his magazine to see his joy standing in front of him. He rolled up the magazine put it in his back pocket and pulled her into a hug. "Hi there," she spoke into his ear. "How are you?" she whispered and pulled back to look into his eyes, which were truly the windows to his soul. "Oh boy, it's definitely a double chocolate cake rescue." She smiled.  
He just wrinkled his brow.

"Carlotta, she baked." Chloe smiled. Ollie just hugged her again.

"You're perfect." He kissed her soundly.

"I know," she spoke smiling her million watt smile and winked at him. He took her bags from her and carried them. She just wrapped an arm around his waist. No words were spoken, they didn't need to be; they were content in each other's company. He led her to the parked SUV. He opened her door for her then put her luggage in the back seat. He then walked around to the drivers' side and climbed in. He sat for a moment before putting his seat belt.

"I'm glad you're here." He spoke looking at her and gently caressing her cheek.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I know these big emotional things are really hard for you. Believe me when I tell you though, what you've done today is absolutely wonderful." She kissed his hand. "Now, come on, there's cake to be eaten," she smiled at him and he nodded. He fastened his seat belt, started the engine and pulled out of his space and headed toward the hotel.

--

Ollie was not at all surprised by what was packed in Chloe's large suitcase. She pulled out the most recent literature on the Military benefits; legislature information, and print outs on nearly two dozen support the troop organizations. Along with extra clothes for him and the double chocolate cake from their cook Carlotta, "I did tell you you're perfect right?" he smiled as he flipped through one of the folders.

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled as she brought him a piece of cake. He was sitting on the leather sofa and he just smiled up at her shaking his head. "I will remind you that you said that when you're yelling at me on comm." she sat next and curled up next to him.

"I don't yell," he flatly denied.

"Ohh, ok, you sternly talk to me about tactical errors." She laughed. He just shook his head.

"Ok, so," he spoke reading over the numbers.

"Did you call Bernie?" she asked, interrupting him. "Good and I'm interrupting you for a very important reason." He set the folder down.

"And that would be wife of mine?"

"You're a problem solver, you want to make all of this better for Grace, and that's commendable. But you can't fix the entire US Military; you can't make things miraculously better everywhere."

"But?" he squinted at her. "Please tell me there's a but in there."

"Of course, we, see WE together can help Grace and maybe make some things better for some, and with that, a well written article may help remind people that a thank you, a hug, or even small donations can make a huge difference for our soldiers."

He leaned back and looked at her thoughtfully, "Save the world together, huh?" He held her gaze and then winked at her. "What a novel idea," he teased. She laughed at him and they continued eating their cake in silence.

Oliver was awoken by the vibration of his cell phone. He rolled over to answer it, "Queen?" Oliver spoke still half asleep. He looked at his watch and it was 3:30a.

"Mr. Queen, it's Grace," her voice was again shaky.

"Yeah, are you ok?" he asked running a hand through his hair and sitting up. "Ok, when?" He turned to his sleeping wife and kissed her cheek and she groaned. He nuzzled her ear and nipped her lobe. She swatted him away. "Ok Grace. I'll see be there in about 15 minutes." He spoke and hung up. He crawled out of bed and flipped on a lamp.

"Uhhhwhyyougottadothat?" Chloe whined covering her head with a pillow.

"Grace called, Travis' transport landed this morning and she's a little terrified." He spoke as he went and pulled out a T-Shirt, jeans, socks and briefs from the dresser. Chloe yawned and stretched and sat up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." He spoke entering the bathroom. Chloe flopped back in bed when she heard the water running. She stared at the ceiling, than got up and entered the bathroom, 'might as well save time and join him.'

--

Grace was sitting in the waiting area when Chloe and Ollie entered. She saw Chloe and blushed. "Sorry Mrs. Queen, I didn't mean."

"Grace, please, I'm no more Mrs. Queen to you than he is Mr. Queen to me." Ollie just laughed. "Really, just plain ol' Chloe and Ollie is fine." She smiled as she went to hug the older woman. "So when did he get in?"

"Landed at about 2:00 this morning. The nurse said he had some official things to do before being brought over." She spoke wringing her hands.

"Ok? Do you need breakfast or anything?" Chloe asked.

"To nervous to eat really." She spoke looking up at the couple.

"Mrs. Lawson?" A young man in a white coat came into the waiting room. Grace stood to shake his hand.

"I'm Dr. Jonas." He spoke and shook her hand. "I'll be managing your son's case." He spoke. "Please, sit down." He directed them all to sit. He just stared at Oliver.

"Dr.?" Grace spoke.

"Sorry, yes ma'am. From the report I received, he did very well on his flight. His vitals were stable; the concern is now whether or not we can save his leg." He spoke bluntly.

"Sorry?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"His left leg was severely…"

"Ok, I'm really sorry to interrupt this medical update but this woman hasn't even had a chance to see her son let alone digest what he looks like all bandaged up and now you're here telling her he may loose his leg? What year of residency are you in?" Chloe grilled.

"I'm sorry ma'am who are you?" he asked defensive.

"I don't recall introducing myself," she spoke bitterly, "What year in your residency?"

"First, ma'am,"

"Well, than, you should have learned some bed side manner before now. Why don't you go back to that little secret room that you all hang out in and find a doctor who is more seasoned and more compassionate than you are?" Chloe spoke. Grace was just dumb struck at the little blond sitting next to her.

"Ma'am I am clearly qualified to handle this case."

"Wherein lies the problem," Oliver piped in. "he's not a case. He's a son, a brother, a friend, and a soldier." He spoke and he was using his board room voice. "Now, I have been all over the world and have seen doctors that are far less qualified then you have more compassion. I expect for you to not make wife repeat herself. Do you understand?" he spoke the young doctor nodded and excused himself and left the little room.

"Oh God!" Grace spoke still reeling from the news her son may loose his leg, and she hadn't even gotten around holding him yet.

"Grace," Oliver spoke kneeling in front of her. "First things first, he's here, you'll see him soon, focus on that ok?" he tried to reassure her.

Chloe was pissed. She sat scowling. The charge nurse came into the room and handed Grace a cup of ice water. "Thank you," she told Chloe. Chloe just looked at the seasoned RN with confusion.

"I've tried subtle, I've tried rude, and that pup still didn't get it. He's talking to one of the senior doctors now, well he was complaining but um, that won't carry. Dr. Cranke, and yeah he gets a lot of grief over his name, said he'd be out shortly." She winked at Chloe and patted Grace on the shoulder.

--

Ten minutes later, Major M. Cranke entered the room. He was in scrubs and a white lab coat. He was in his mid 50's to late 60's with a very kind face. "Grace Lawson?" he asked and the group stood. He smiled at them. He shook everyone's hands but pulled Grace into a warm hug. "I do apologize for young Mr. Jonas. He's got a great mind; we're just fine tuning his bed side manner." He smiled.

"Now, let's talk about Travis shall we?" he smiled

In the next 20 minutes he explained the extent of his injuries, what he could relay as far as what happened and how he would look when he made it to the facility. Grace seemed to have had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders listening to the man speak. "Do you have any questions for me?" he asked. Grace just shook her head. The man left and signaled for Oliver to follow him. Oliver looked at Chloe and shrugged and followed the man.

"Mr. Queen,"

"Major," he spoke suspicious of the man.

"Look, I'm not sure how well you know Mrs. Lawson, but in times like this it's important to have family here,"

"Well, her daughter is in college and I'm pretty sure that she's moving toward her mid terms if she hasn't done them already."

"You misunderstand me sir, I'm glad you're here. No matter how well we prepare families for the devastation of injuries, seeing the reality really takes its toll."

"Gotcha." He spoke. "Major would you mind doing me a favor?" he asked frankly.

"If I can sir,"

"I know I'm recognized, and I am here to support Grace as is my wife. Please, it's just Oliver." He smiled.

The Major nodded and chuckled. His pager went off and he looked at the message. "Travis is on his way down, someone will be in the room shortly to take Mrs. Lawson to him." Ollie nodded and turned and went back to the waiting room. Grace looked up at her boss.

"Travis is on his way down. The Major said a nurse would be in to take you him as soon as he gets settled." Grace nodded. Chloe just wrapped her arm around the woman.

"Do you need me to call Tracey?" Chloe asked.

"No, I called her last night. She has a couple of late tests and will get out here when she can."

"If that means she needs a plane ticket, I'll just send Aaron." Oliver spoke sitting next to his wife and looking at the woman.

"," Grace spoke trying to sound authoritative.

"Grace," Chloe spoke softly. "You've known us long enough to know that we do the things we do because we want to. All of you are like family." She shrugged and put her hand on Ollie's knee.

Fifteen minutes later the Charge Nurse that had finally introduce her self as Maxine, came to the waiting room and all eyes went to her.

"Mrs. Lawson." She spoke. She held her hand out to the woman who looked at it as it were her only lifeline. She nodded and took the woman's hand. Maxine helped her up and gave her a half motherly hug.

"Now, I know the Major described everything to you, but from experience its one thing to hear it and another thing entirely to see it." She spoke. Grace nodded. The woman then put a small box of tissues in her hands. She then escorted her to the room where her baby was.

Grace was walking as if she had on lead shoes. This whole thing was so surreal. She remembered the day her son came into the house with a big cocky grin on his face and said, "Mom, I'm going to college!" Grace had been thrilled, until he told her that he had joined the army to do it. Her heart broke. They took a long walk around the neighbor hood and she listened, really listened to her son, and he was excited and proud to be serving his country. He was waiting for her approval and all she could do was hug him and pray to God to keep him safe.

More steps brought her closer and more memories came to mind. The day he told her he was getting deployed the thought for sure she was having a heart attack. His words were "going to go over there and make a difference," and what she heard was, "going thousands of miles away from you and everything I know to fight and there's a chance I won't come home." Just like he waited for her approval when he enlisted, he was hoping for her mother's understanding. It came after a few late night conversations and long heart to hearts. She wished for him to fall in love, get married, be a daddy. He wanted to save the world. "It's what I'm trained to do, ma!" he pleaded. She finally nodded and hugged him, and again prayed to God to keep him safe.

Now she was standing at his door, a chaplain was there to greet her. Maxine and the chaplain exchanged smiles and she went back to her duty. Grace took a deep breath and slowly entered the room. The curtain was drawn and her shaky hand reached out to it and she grabbed the thin fabric in her fist. Tears were already starting to fall and the memory of the day he was born flashed into her head. Her husband held him as he screamed and cried. They both were all crying and he turned to her and said, "There are big things ahead for this kid," he smiled.

"Mrs. Lawson?" The chaplain nudged and Grace pulled back the curtain and entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

She gasped at the sight before her, her heart was in her throat. Asleep in the hospital bed was her baby. He looked so different; a stubbly face, a bandage wrapped around the top of his head, none of that mattered. It was the rise and fall of his chest that held her gaze. He was breathing, he was alive, and he was home in the US. Tears were flowing steadily now, all the images she had conjured up evaporated to nothing. Her baby was now within her reach. She covered her mouth with her hand to hold her sobs back. She shook her head and reached out slowly to touch his foot. Afraid that if she touched him, he would disappear like a mirage and just as she was about to actually touch him, he opened his eyes and their gazes locked. She flashed back to when he was 12 and broke his arm falling out of a tree. The neighbor had called 9-1-1, she had been at work. She made it to the hospital to see him in the bed a look of half fear, half apology reflecting back at her.

It was the exact same look he was giving her now. "Mom?" he asked. He started to sob and she quickly moved to his side and sat on the bed. He pushed himself as much as he could and wrapped his arms around her and cried. She rocked him gently and cried with him.

"Its ok baby, you're home, you're safe," she repeated over and over again.

The chaplain made his way out of the room, wiping his own tears away. He walked past the waiting room and did a small double take as he saw Oliver Queen and his wife sitting in the chairs. Her head resting in his lap and they were both sound asleep. He looked up and said a little prayer of thanks for people like them who cared and for God to keep them safe.

"Oh mom," he sobbed into his moms embrace. She only rocked him gently. Her mind racing back to the weeks following her husbands death. Travis and his father were what father and son should be, and that was inseparable. She rocked him just like this for weeks after the funeral trying to slay the nightmares that woke him from a dead sleep.

"Shh,baby boy." She kissed the top of his head. "There will be time enough later to talk, its ok, I'm here." He nodded and relaxed into her embrace. He was home, he was alive, miracles really do happen.

--

"Ollie?" Chloe whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek. "Honey I brought you some coffee." She spoke. He opened one eye to see her smiling at him. He yawned, stretched trying to work the kinks out of his back from sleeping in a chair.

"Grace?" he asked taking the cup from Chloe and having that first sip, which at that moment he totally understood his wife's obsession with the drink. "Thanks for the coffee, hon," he sighed.

"Your welcome, and she's still with Travis." She sat next to him and put her hand on his thigh and he covered her hand with his. He nodded.

"That's good coffee." He smiled.

"Please, like I would bring you bad coffee?" she teased. "So, while I was off to get the coffee, Maxine offered us a tour of the hospital."

"That was nice of her."

"I also talked to her just briefly about possibly doing a story here,"

"And?"

"She was all for it. She suggested I bring it up to Major Cranke," Chloe couldn't stop the giggle.

"I know right? The name really doesn't match him." Oliver laughed.

"Your phone's been buzzing too." She looked at him wryly. He sighed and frowned.

"Ok," he kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go and take a walk to stretch my legs and see what the rest of the world wants from me." He kissed her cheek. "Be back in a bit."

"K, Love you."

"Love you too." He stood and walked down the hall to the elevator. Chloe just watched and smiled after her husband.

"Definitely a keeper huh?" Maxine spoke as she came and sat down next to Chloe.

"Oh yeah," Chloe smiled. "Maxine, I really don't want to be keeping you from things." Chloe spoke.

"Nonsense, I have new nurses here as well as new doctors. I essentially make sure the flow of this floor is smooth. If I have to go, well then I'll go." She smiled. "But I did want to share with you a few things." Chloe listened intently. "See we really try to have the families involved with the recoveries as much as possible, but sometime we just can't get them here, jobs, finances, costs of flying…" she trailed. "And with this being the holiday season it gets tougher. Some families have to choose between coming here or having a Christmas, a real dinner, presents and everything. About 15 years ago we, the nurses and its expanded to Doctors as well, came up with a giving tree. Families put their names, ages of kids if any and we pick one and adopt them and try and help them as much as possible."

Chloe glanced around the very open oval of the floor which Maxine had explained is simply a transition floor. Soldiers come home, doctors re-evaluate, they get their pain under control and then most are transferred to either other floors or other hospitals close to home.

"Where's the tree?" She asked pointedly.

"Well," Maxine spoke a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Maxine," Chloe spoke. "Let me guess, the financial times have hit you all pretty hard huh?"

"I'm not asking for anything."

"I never would have presumed. If you hadn't guessed it, my husband and I are doers. If there is a need for something and it's within our capability to do something about it, we will. A little known fact about Oliver Queen?" Chloe looked around and then got really close to Maxine's ear, "He's a huge softy." She laughed and winked at the nurse who only laughed. "He and I are blessed many times over for our lot in life and we really do try to give back for all the blessings we have. So why don't we do it this way? Since you aren't really asking for anything, let me talk to Ollie and see how best we can help you." She opened up her purse and pulled out a small note pad and pen and started taking notes. "Do you have your list of families and things you would usually put on the tree?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Maxine, I was an investigative reporter before I wrote magazine articles, don't make me do this the hard way." She smiled.

"I knew I liked you for some reason. Yes ma'am, we have a list."

"See was that so hard?" she smiled, scribbling more stuff down.

Maxine's phone rang and she answered it, politely excused herself and then left the waiting room. Chloe continued to write and smiled as her phone rang.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Down stairs, come on down to the cafeteria." She could tell he was smiling.

"Alright, bye." She hung up. She gathered up her stuff and went to tell Maxine she would be back in case Grace came out. She went to the elevator and went to find her husband.

--

Travis' heart breaking sobs were starting to subside, slightly. "Momma?" he whispered. He pulled back and rested back onto his bed. She held his hand while sitting on his bed. "It hurts so bad." He whispered. "I close my eyes and see," he shook his head, "I hear," and he started sobbing again.

"Is your leg bothering you?" she asked. He nodded as he wiped his tears away. "Ok, lets call your nurse and get you some medicine." She hit his call button.

"Momma, I failed them." He whispered so softly she almost missed it.

"Ohh my boy." She moved to kiss the top of his head. "I don't believe that at all. I'm so very proud of you and your daddy would be so very proud of you too." She spoke. A nurse around Travis age came in. His mom couldn't help but smile, she was so her son's type.

"Can I help you?" She looked over at Travis then Grace.

"His leg is painful can he get some medicine?" Grace asked.

She smiled and then turned to Travis, "Ok," she put her fingers on his wrist to check his pulse. "My name is Melody, I'm taking over as your nurse, thought I should make proper introductions before I start giving you medicines. Travis how bad is your pain, 0-10, 10 being the worst ever." She asked sweetly.

"11," he spoke.

"Got it," she patted his forearm. "Let me go get the medicine, I'll be back." She turned and left.

"Momma, you'll stay with me right? Even if I fall asleep…..you'll stay?"

"Yes, baby boy, I'll be here."

"Where's Tracey?"

"In school, she'll get here as soon as she can."

"I love you momma." He whispered.

"I love you too baby boy, I love you too." Melody came back and gave him his pain relief through his IV and waited to make sure it was taking effect. Travis sighed and then slid into a relaxed sleep. Melody then left to go do her charting.

Grace was again alone with her son, holding his hand. She closed her eyes and prayed to God thanking him for the blessing of her son being home. She also prayed for the souls of his friends that were lost, that they find peace and comfort in his arms. She began to hum the tune she used to help him sleep when he was little, the lullaby from Dumbo. He squeezed her hand as he slept; she brought it to her lips and kissed it, so incredibly grateful to be able to hold his hand.

--

Chloe found Ollie sitting at a table of elder gentleman. Each had a different ball cap on from the different combats they had seen. She shook her head; she approached him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You're right Ollie, she is a looker." One of the men said. Chloe blushed. Ollie pulled out a seat next to him for her to join the group. She had wanted to ask about business to make sure he was ok, but the smile on his face was amazing and she didn't want to ruin it.

"These gentlemen were just sharing stories about the wars they've seen. I told them you were here and might be interested in hearing their stories."

"So it was all of you that were keeping my husband from me huh? I thought he found a cute nurse somewhere?" she teased Ollie who only kissed her cheek.

"Nah, he's over the moon for you." One of the Vets spoke. "In our day, finding a gal like you? Well you probably would have been painted on the nose of a fighter jet." He smiled.

"So how did you meet these gentleman?" She looked over at Ollie suspiciously.

"Well I got my business taken care of and got to wandering around down her, offered to by them a cup of coffee for some good conversation."

"Well, I tell ya," she turned to the Vets, "That trick worked on me too." They all laughed.

Ollie and Chloe sat for the next few hours at that table listening to stories of combat, broken hearts, and heroism. Chloe got all there information and promised to contact them again to get some pictures and more stories. They each had to go and meet wives or girlfriends. Chloe just smiled at the mention of the girlfriend, the men were grandfathers' and great grandfathers. When they were gone she turned to Ollie and kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because." She smiled. "So business was ok?" she asked worried.

"Oh yeah. I do have to head back in a couple of days, but yeah it's good. Now, I'm sure wife of mine that you didn't just sit up in that waiting room wondering where I was. What have you been up to?"

"I'm shocked? Stunned that you would be suspicious of me?" she squealed at the end. He just stared at her. "Not buying it huh?" He only shook his head. She laughed and flipped her note pad to the page about the giving tree. She explained the entire thing to him and he put on his business face as he listened.

"So we set up a fund," he spoke honestly. "That Christmas benefit we do? We can put some of the funds raised into this fund so they don't have to worry about doing this every year. The money will be there." He stared straight ahead, "But that really won't help this year will it?" he turned to Chloe with a cat eat canary look on his face.

"Oh I know that look." She grinned.

"Really?" he smiled even bigger. "And what do you think that look means."

"That you're getting ready to play St. Nick aren't you?"

"Only," he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "If you'll be my elf?" he waggled his eye brows at her.

--

The couple entered the floor of Travis' Unit hand in hand. Maxine wasn't at her post, some young nurse who was giving Ollie the eye which did nothing for Chloe's attitude. The young nurse had pulled out a cell phone and appeared to by typing something. Ollie groaned, 'great, just great', he thought.

"What on earth do you think you're doing at my spot and with a cell phone out?" Maxine nearly shouted at the young nurse who turned to face the charge nurse. "I told you that if I caught you with that thing out again, that I would put you on report for insubordination. Not to mention the assumption of HIPAA violations. Do you have $50,000 in your pocket to pay for the offense?" The nurse seemed to shrink before their eyes and it appeared as if Maxine was only getting started.

"Our number one goal is the privacy and well being of our patients and their families." She continued. "You won't be turning this place into a media circus for someone that happens to have an uncanny resemblance to a certain guy from Star City." The nurse blushed. Chloe and Ollie moved into the waiting room. Ollie was cracking a smile and Chloe had to elbow him in the ribs. "This isn't US magazine or the TMZ thing. You will march your butt right into the directors office and confess to what you were about to do. My report will be on her desk in 5 minutes." The nurse just stared at her and didn't move. "Was there something in my orders you missed or misunderstood?" she spoke crossing her arms. The nurse only shook her head and then took a bee line down the hall to another elevator. Maxine smiled at the couple and winked then resumed her post.

--

Grace came back to the waiting room stunned that the Queen's were still waiting in the waiting room.

"How are you holding up?" Ollie asked first. Chloe handed her a take out box from the cafeteria. "They didn't have what you usually get for lunch," Ollie blushed.

"Sorry? You know what I order for lunch?" she was confused.

"Come on, I really do pay attention," he smiled. Grace was floored, she never really thought about him as the attentive type.

"Sit, eat!" Chloe spoke. Grace nodded. "Is there anything that you need? Anything that we can get you?" she asked. Grace let out a deep breath and shook her head before she dug in. She didn't realize how hungry she really was. "Ok so then you won't mind then if we leave to go pick up Tracey at the airport?" Grace nearly choked on her sandwich.

"Sorry?" she coughed. Chloe handed her a diet cola, Grace's favorite.

Ollie only smiled innocently. "Thank Aaron; he was the one who flew out to get her. The other ladies from the office sort of helped too."

Grace blushed. "This is too much, I mean, I could never pay you all back for this." Ollie looked at Chloe who only shrugged.

"Grace," Oliver spoke. "There is absolutely nothing to be repaid. You have been a part of my family for years. This is the least that we could do for you, honestly."

"Her flight gets in, in a couple of hours," Chloe smiled. "So, Ollie has to get back to Metropolis in a couple of days, but I'm staying, I'm starting a new project," she smiled. Grace only shook her head; this couple was amazing and even though Oliver said not to repay them, she couldn't get it out of her mind to do something to thank them for their generosity.

Oliver did leave two days later and after he left a specialist had been brought in to evaluate Travis left leg which was devastatingly injured. With solemn faces the spoke to Grace and Tracey and Chloe about, "Not much we can do, more than likely will have to be amputated." Grace pleaded with the man to wait to tell her son. He stated that her son already heard the news which made Grace angry. She ranted about how he just got home and how dare he not even talk to her first. The Major at least had the decency to look contrite.

Chloe watched the manner to which this doctor talked at Grace, but he was a specialist right? He knew what he was talking about? Chloe just kept her mouth shut as she watched the man and when he and the Major left, Grace and Tracey were devastated by the news. Chloe felt like and outsider so she sat, she pulled out her phone and began to review some of the terms that were used and politely excused her self to call Bernie.

"Hey Chloe," he spoke as he was putting away beakers and vials. "How's Grace?" he asked.

"Well, the "Specialist" just came in and told her that they will more than likely have to amputate Travis' leg. He even told Travis before Grace could, ughh, he's only been home like two days." She was bitter and totally animated.

"Who's the Doc in charge of his case?" he asked.

"Major Cranke,"

"And the specialist?"

"Dr. Blowhard," she snarked.

"Chloe?" he asked

"Michael err… arrrr" she stumbled with the last name.

"Michael R. Sandoriando?"

"You know him?"

"Very well," Bernie spoke dryly.

"Poor Grace she's been leveled with bad news and this guy was as friendly as a rabid porcupine!" Bernie laughed.

"When Ollie flew out there he had me make a list of specialists all fields. Let me make some calls and I'll send you some information. Give it to Grace, remind her that they have the right to a second opinion, and go from there."

"Thanks Bernie you're the best!" she hung up the phone and went back to the waiting room.

"Ok," Chloe spoke and closed the door. Grace and Tracey just looked at her. "Maybe it's just me but I really didn't like the way he talked at you. Not at all, so I called Bernard Klein, he's a good friend of ours." Grace looked at Chloe like she sprouted a second head. Grace had heard of Dr. Bernard Klein, a brilliant researcher who Ollie managed to nab to head up a lab in Star City.

"Um? I'm confused?" Tracey spoke.

"Bernie knows the specialist and if I could gather anything from his tone, its well not great. He wanted me to remind you all that you're entitled to get a second opinion and that he was going to make some calls and get me some information for you."

Grace leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "Thanks Chloe." She spoke looking at the petite blond.

"Bah, Travis has a long road to recovery; he shouldn't have the battle be up hill with some blow hard 'Specialist,'" she gestured with air quotes, "that can't even look you in the eye when giving you bad news."

Tracey was laughing. "Is she always like this?" Tracey asked her mother.

"Oh yeah." Grace smiled.

--

Bernie came through in spades and a day or so later an orthopedic specialist from Texas, a former military man himself appeared. He introduced himself to Grace and her daughter. Grace then went to Maxine and told her to find the Major; she wanted a second opinion for Travis.

Travis had spent his days in and out of a pain medication stupor. Melody had become a staple in his room, after her other patients were taken care of she was there. Grace and Tracey took turns sitting with Travis so he knew he had support.

Two days later the Specialist from Texas took over Travis' case and after meeting with the appropriate powers that be, he was granted permission to operate at the hospital.

--

After Travis got out of surgery Chloe was making her plans to fly home. She really missed her husband. They talked every day but it just wasn't the same.

When her flight finally landed in Metropolis she couldn't get off the plane fast enough. Like one of those old time movies she ran across the tarmac and into the open arms of her husband. "Hey there beautiful," He whispered while spinning her around. He then set her down and kissed soundly. Aaron had moved her bags to the awaiting limo. Ollie scooped her up and carried her to the car. She noticed briefly that he was in his Tux.

"Oh you were at that thing," she pouted.

"Yeah, I went, shook some hands, and left. My wife was coming home; they really didn't expect me to stay." He grinned. She kissed him soundly as the door was shut behind them and the car headed to their home.

Twas three days before Christmas…

Maxine had started her shift like any other. She made sure all her nurses were doing ok with patients they were caring for. She had noticed that Melody had taken a special interest in the Lawson case. She should really switch her to another patient, but Travis was recovering nicely and there was something there, a spark. She would watch them carefully and as soon as it crossed the line, Melody was getting moved.

She heard from the Queen's. Oliver had sent her a box of Godiva Chocolates, a really large box of Godiva Chocolates with only a 'thanks' sprawled out on the card. By noon though she noticed something was off. Orderlies were moving extra furniture around and things were getting rearranged and nobody would tell her why. One chair was set in front of a bunch of chairs. At 2pm the elevator door opened and families of the soldiers on her floor came off the elevator all holding red envelopes. They stood at her desk and she was dumbfounded by the lot of them. She picked up her phone and called the Major. He showed up with a red envelope sticking out of his lab coat.

"What's going on sir?" She asked.

"I have know idea." He spoke handing her the red envelope. She opened to see a picture of Santa, the location of the unit, and 2pm on a slip of paper. Moments later the elevator opened again and in stead of there being family, there was Chloe, Oliver and Santa Clause exiting the elevator. Maxine and the Major only laughed and shook their heads.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa said. The children cheered and the families were stunned. Santa set him self in the single chair that was set up front and the kids and families gathered around him. He was set up with a special mike that was piped into the PA of rooms of the soldiers and he read,

"Twas the night before Christmas, he lived all alone,  
In a one-bedroom house made of plaster and stone.  
I had come down the chimney with presents to give,  
And to see just who in this home did live.  
I looked all about; a strange sight I did see,  
No tinsel, no presents, not even a tree.  
No stocking by mantle, just boots filled with sand,  
On the wall hung pictures of far distant lands.  
With medals and badges, awards of all kinds,  
A sober thought came through my mind.  
For this house was different, it was dark and dreary;  
I found the home of a soldier, once I could see clearly  
The soldier lay sleeping, silent, alone,  
Curled up on the floor in this one-bedroom home.  
The face was so gentle, the room in such disorder,  
Not how I pictured a United States soldier.  
Was this the hero of whom I'd just read?  
Curled up on a poncho, the floor for a bed?  
I realized the families whom I saw this night,  
Owed their lives to these soldiers who were willing to fight.  
Soon round the world, the children would play,  
And grownups would celebrate a bright Christmas day.  
They all enjoyed freedom each month of the year,  
Because of the soldiers, like the one lying here.  
I couldn't help wonder how many lay alone,  
On a cold Christmas Eve in a land far from home.  
The very thought brought a tear to my eye;  
I dropped to my knees and started to cry.  
The soldier awakened, and I heard a rough voice,  
"Santa don't cry, this life is my choice;  
I fight for freedom, I don't ask for more,  
My life is my God, my country, my Corps."  
The soldier rolled over and drifted to sleep;  
I couldn't control it, I continued to weep.  
I kept watch for hours, so silent and still,  
And we both shivered from the cold night's chill.  
I didn't want to leave on that cold, dark, night,  
This guardian of honor so willing to fight.  
Then the soldier rolled over, and with a voice soft and pure,  
Whispered, "Carry on Santa. All is secure."  
One look at my watch, and I knew he was right.  
"Merry christmas my friend!" And to all a good night.  
All Is Secure"  
Written by a U.S. Marine

There was a box of tissues being passed around and not an adult with a dry eye could be seen.

Santa let loose a raucous, "HO!HO!HO!" He then went room by room to the visit the soldiers giving them gifts and taking pictures with families. Every room was given a food basket and bags of gifts including toys. Before he left each room he would salute the soldiers and thank them for their duty. If any one were to notice this Santa was wearing combat boots. Maxine was wiping her tears away,

"You two are wonderful," she whispered to Oliver and Chloe Queen.

"No, you are, you take amazing care of these heroes's everyday, we offer you our thanks and gratitude. Everyone on your list is taken care of." Chloe spoke.

"And we also started a fund for your giving tree, 'Tree of Hope,'" Ollie added.

"I don't know what to say?" she blushed.

"You don't have to say anything," Chloe added and the elevator doors opened to the floor and A.C stepped out and headed toward the nurses station. Chloe looked at Ollie than back at A.C.

"Sorry I'm late." He shrugged. They both looked at him dumb struck. They had arranged for him to play St. Nick. He had a garment bag draped over his shoulder. They all slowly turned to stare at Santa who only winked at the stunned trio.

One year later Christmas Eve

The hush fell over the Metropolis Church of God. There at the front was the groom very stunning in his dress class uniform and boy did he look nervous with four groomsman at his side, all in military attire. There were four bride's maids in varied but elegant Christmas colors. The aisle runner was green and the entire room was illuminated by candles. Instead of a typical wedding march the church bell players were playing a hauntingly beautiful carol only in bells.

The bride was beautiful wearing an elegant gown and her father looked like king of the world as he walked her down the aisle. He gave her hand over to the groom who smiled like he had just won the lottery. The couple turned to the Pastor. The groom handed his crutch off, determined to stand up with his fiancée without the contraption.

The pastor began to speak. "I usually start this ceremony with dearly beloved," he paused. "But if you're here you really are the dearly beloved of this couple. When I heard this story, and after I wiped my eyes, I was indeed honored to perform this ceremony. Christmas is a time for Miracles and the two before you today can attest to that. God has indeed been smiling down on this young man and his family in all they have endured. Yes, he lost greatly, so did the rest of the Army. Its always a great tragedy when young soldiers are taken into the Lord's embrace way to soon." The pastor looked at Travis, "They won't ever be forgotten, as long as there are stories to be told and memories to share, they will never be forgotten." Travis nodded exhaling a deep breath as his own tears fell, "God indeed sent you an Angel and sure knew what he was doing when Melody came into your life," he smiled. Melody's tears were streaking down her face. Travis reached and wiped them gently away. Oliver reached into the pocket of his suit for his handkerchief which he handed to his wife whose other hand was absently rubbing her belly finding comfort in their unborn child as tears slid down her cheeks. "So we join these two hearts whose souls have already found comfort together." He spoke smiling.

--

Chloe and Oliver sat in the back of the reception hall in a corner table trying to be inconspicuous. They were chatting by themselves, when they were hit with a spot light. Ollie blushed and Chloe giggled.

"Will you two please come to the dance floor?" The groom asked. Ollie shook his head and stood then pulled out the chair for his wife and gently rested his palm against the small of her back as they walked to the dance floor.

Travis, Melody, Grace and Tracey were all standing holding up a glass of champagne to the couple "On behalf of my mom, and my friends at Walter Reed Floor 4 section C, I want to raise my glass to you both and say thanks. Doc says in a few months I won't need the crutch." He smiled. "Thanks seems so inadequate for all that you did for my mom, my sister, and for me. A total stranger you moved mountains for. You shared your hearts with us, you cried with us, and you fought for us. That means the world to me. The smiles you brought to those faces last year, left a lasting impression on everyone," his voice began to crack. "Thanks so very much! Cheers!" he spoke and the entire room stood and raised their glass. Chloe was again using her borrowed handkerchief and Ollie's face was red. He bowed his head to them.

"We know that this is unconventional but we would be honored to share our first dance with you,' Melody spoke. She and Travis made their way to the dance floor and "All I Ask For Anymore," by Trace Adkins began to play. The bride and groom made their way to the dance floor. Ollie held his hand to his bride who took it, he pulled her close and they began to sway gently to the music….

Fin

Merry Christmas


End file.
